


Forever

by cakeiton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/pseuds/cakeiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jewel protector is supposed to make the right wish, but Sesshoumaru was never meant to be its keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

_Tokyo, Present Day_

Mechanical whirling and metallic clangs of the little box chimed in the otherwise quiet space. Rich, rust colored hues of the polished wood shined dimly with the low light, accompanied by a vibrant, purple glow shining from the treasure inside. The room became stuffy as an ominous, lonely feeling surrounded the small trinket while a soft melody played and the Shikon Jewel sat undisturbed in its custom made container.

Things should not have ended this way.

The notes made from every catch of metal teeth on thin rods became grating. It was a song she used to hum while traveling so many years ago and he once believed it sufficiently honored the miko's sacrifice. Now, however, it was mocking him; a reminder of her final wish unfulfilled.

Sesshoumaru, with the same control that inhibited his actions for the last five hundred years, approached the music box steadily and slowly closed the top, shutting the music and jewel within. If he was to be truthful, the once taiyoukai wanted nothing more than to melt the offending item down to its last, carefully designed gear. Still, it would leave the cursed gem behind.

The silence filled his head as he fought to even out his breathing. It was difficult, considering every intake reminded him of how artificial life had become. The world was manufactured… twisted… lost. It was no wonder creatures of nature, such as he, were no longer remembered.

When time seemed endless, milestones faded into each other like an endless blur, impossible to pinpoint exactly when things went wrong. What was the moment when he was supposed to change things? Because, certainly, this could not be what fate intended. The Jewel hummed from its little box, cooing Sesshoumaru's instincts into gazing upon it once again. Throughout the years it had become steadily darker, taking on the amethyst hue of corruption and calling on him to use its power.

Rather her power, depending on how the youkai considered it.

It was centuries before, when they last fought Naraku, that led Sesshoumaru to this place and time. Afterwards, the miko Kagome was to secure and protect the Shikon; no one thought she would wish upon it. However, as the weight of Midoriko's endless battle hung from the chain around Kagome's neck she began secretly preparing to bring peace all the souls contained within. She went through with her ill-thought plan sometime in the spring with cryptic goodbyes and a sudden wish. He was passing through Edo, ensuring Rin's happiness in the village, and happened to witness the exchange of souls.

Kagome had wished to replace the spirits of the Shikon jewel with her own, becoming the jewel's intent with her single, pure soul. It was highly arrogant of her, but Sesshoumaru recognized the logic. As the trade took place, he silently hoped that this would destroy the Shikon completely. However, after the chaos died all that was left was the luminous pink gem on the fresh grass, a little sad but highly content. Her last hope had been to rid the world of the jewel's malice, even if it meant taking her down with it.

After the initial reactions of deep sadness and irrational violent outbursts, a decision had to be made on who would care for the jewel now. They all sensed the power still lingering and, worst of all, Kagome's pure intent to make her friends happy now called to them in the form of granting their wishes. Even with her sacrifice the Shikon was still dangerous, yet still pure. It was after many protests from Inuyasha that possession was finally handed over to Sesshoumaru; who had never desired its power.

The jewel no longer called youkai, but it did respond to the presence of those she held close in life. Whenever Rin was close the little girl would sing the melody that now guarded over it inside the custom box. Instead of seeing out darkness, the Shikon now sought for the purity in others.

And once again, Sesshoumaru remained unaffected.

That is until Rin died.

Unfortunately, no one noticed till decades later that the Shikon's shine dulled slightly.

Throughout the years, all who were connected with the jewel made sure to voice their hope that Sesshoumaru would care for it and for their friend's soul trapped in its beautiful shell. Soon, he realized it wasn't their concern they burdened him with, but their fears. They all feared the return of the Shikon's power, yet left it to taiyoukai alone to contain it. Everyone counted on him. Inuyasha was the last to go, dying like everyone always did, but the first to point out how the pink swirls of energy were taking on purple shades.

Now, in the darkening room of his apartment a thought occurred to the taiyoukai and the jewel seemed to pulse in response, though his back was to the trinket. Its reaction only strengthened his new theory. The Jewel… the miko Kagome… this whole time…

It was true the Shikon could still perform wishes, and that Sesshoumaru was the only who never actively sought it out, but now he mused that the main reason he was the guardian was to be caged.

Why hadn't he taken down the human years ago? Why did his race die while he thought himself powerless to fight it? Why did he feel… compliant?

Turning back towards the small box he snarled, revealing elongating fangs. The miko, through the power of the Shikon, had been taming him this whole time ensuring the survival of her own race. They used his sense of duty against him, to maintain the jewel's presence while it contained his instincts. He was the one trapped; her sacrifice caused them both to be hindered.

Through the Shikon, Kagome was keeping Sesshoumaru from acting out against humans.

Now, as he watched over the bustling town of Tokyo, the lights of her little shrine house lost in the sea of electricity, the taiyoukai felt his duty fade. Humans, scared of the dark, of creatures they betrayed centuries before and now made into mythological horror stories, would be reminded of what to truly fear. They had forgotten the panic and pain he could induce. The time to remind them was long overdue.

The Jewel was singing by itself at this point, its song muffled from the closed lid, and the calling caused Sesshoumaru to swipe it off the low table with dripping claws. As the music box shattered and the purple gem rolled across the floor he could hear her voice, as if she had been in his head this entire time, pleading through silly melodies for his compliance.

If his duty was false, then his obligation had ended.

Now, it was just what he wanted to do. He had always made his own fate, and as the sounds of the city grew stronger in his awareness Sesshoumaru decided; no jewel, no miko, and certainly no human would stop him any longer.

His blood stirred with the first sense of freedom in centuries. Kagome still beckoned him to calm, still sweetly swimming in his head soft notions of peace, but now he could see it for what it was.

The air within the room stirred as Sesshoumaru's breathing became quicker. He felt the tips of fangs trail across his tongue, and smelled the long dormant poison continue to collect at his claw points. Youki lashed out, his growl grew, and eyes bled red. The dark shine illuminated a small corner of the room, as if she was trying to hide. There would be no escaping from him, from this. Instantly the Shikon was in his hand and the warmth consumed him. It was comforting, as if for the first time in an age he was fulfilling his true purpose. Through her foolish tampering of his spirit he had forgotten who he was.

No more.

He was a demon. His power was greater than any in existence, even powerful enough to overcome the Shikon Miko; self-imprisoned in what she should have protected. He would not be made a fool of anymore by protecting the foolish. Instead, he will use them as he should have from the beginning.

Kagome's chaotic energy fueled his purpose. The surface was cool against his lips, yet burning in his hands, and Sesshoumaru felt ready for this final moment and his final wish.

"Destroy it," he wished in a whisper before smirking. "Destroy it all."

…

When Sesshoumaru awoke there was nothing but rubble surrounding. Electricity still hummed, but now without a purpose. Alarms went off on various buildings, vehicles, and whatever else humans thought fit to defend, but no one would hear. The morning sun rose over the horizon, baking the dust and smoke filled air red and casting shadows of once great buildings in sporadic clusters; like ghosts from the civilization that once was.

The inuyoukai looked around in confusion. This was exactly what he wished for, but he no longer felt like himself. His being felt more possessed. He was never senseless or overly vindictive, but this… this was monstrous.

From behind, Sesshoumaru felt the warmth of the familiar Shikon calling him. However, when he turned around, Kagome stood before him, translucent, pink, and crying.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…"

He snarled. "Is this what you tried to prevent?"

She nodded as shiny tears still streamed down the spirit of her face. He noticed she had not changed at all in appearance, but that was expected since her body technically no longer existed.

"Hn," he huffed in mock triumph. "It seems you have failed."

"Yes. But, not in the way you think."

A tingling nagged at his body, but Sesshoumaru quickly ignored it, focusing on her hue instead. "You shine as if pure, yet I know your true self. The corruption and your deceit were visible through the Jewel for ages." He stepped towards her apparition, noting her unconfident posture and uneasy whimpers. For someone who has crossed over past mortal life, she acted like an impotent child.

"Sesshoumaru," she began when he got too close. "I never wanted to deceive you. I only wanted to protect you."

He almost laughed. Instead, the golden eyes glanced to the destruction at their feet before returning to the miko. "It seems I do not need protecting."

Kagome met his eyes, and then reached out a ghostly hand to his cheek. "Oh, you baka."

Instantly, the nagging sensation on his limbs became stronger. His youki swelled as his anger returned, but it was not a conscious effect. Fighting against the force was pointless and when he reached up to claw at Kagome's form Sesshoumaru finally noticed his own body.

Slowly, the pristine porcelain skin and vibrant stripes at his wrists were fading, leaving behind an ominous purple behind. Instantly Sesshoumaru understood the situation, but Kagome explained it anyways.

"Sesshoumaru, I made the mistake. When I replaced both dark and light in the Shikon with myself it was incomplete. It was you turning the jewel dark, not me. Since you gained possession it has sought you out to be the dark force inside, to be my enemy for eternity."

Sesshoumaru snarled and tried to move, but the pull was too strong. He had made his wish, and now he would pay for it.

Another tear slid down Kagome's pink face as she continued. "I tried to show you the good inside yourself. I saw so much beauty in who you were. Your loyalty and honor, your dignity and the love you secretly held for others; that was so powerful. However, the Shikon found your despair and made you lose yourself in it. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." The youkai stilled as her face approached his, and as the last bit of his physical self started to decay away into the darkness of the Jewel, Kagome took his lips into a small, sorrowful kiss before being called back into the small, glassy sphere on the ground.

A sheen from within the newly completed Shikon traveled along the surface as it sat carelessly in the middle of a destroyed Tokyo, the power of good and evil forever trapped together in battle, and laid in wait for its next keeper.

….

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited since posting. Sorry if there are errors.


End file.
